Winter Night
by IceChocolate
Summary: Amu just met Ikuto for the first time but apparently has a sick sister ... What will happen? AMUTO rated K  for some actions  even though its a romance story and due to strong language in some chapters :D


Stephy: Um Hi! Its my first time to write fanfictions and please read it or atleast review it : )

Ikuto: Whatever as long as there is amuto in your first chapter

Amu: oh no is there lemon in this?

Ikuto: there better be

Stephy: Oh nooo cause im keeping my stories CLEAN! Meaning Lemon-free but there's still amuto

Amu: YAY! Even though its an amuto story but still.. YAY

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT LEMONS MAKE IT LEMONY !

Stephy:... um i don't own them ...

**~Winter Night ~**

One morning,Amu woke up and saw her Shugo Charas are still fast asleep in their nest

" Okosan what's for breakfast?" Amu said yawning

Midori smiled "Bacon and eggs "

Amu sighed but something was different she couldn't hear her sister,"Okosan ... Where's Ami?"

Midori placed her bacon and eggs into Amu's plate and sighed " Yesterday night after you fell asleep Ami had a-"

"OKOSAN WHAT HAPPEND TO MY SISTER !"

Midori shivered " She had a heart attack while sleeping tsumugu heard her yell so he sent her to the hospital "

Amu bursted into tears as she climbed up the stairs and went to her placed the plate on her desk and dump her head on her noticed her charas are now awake and stared and Miki was tapping her shoulder.

"Amu what's the matter desu~" Su said giving her a napkin

Amu cried a river and shiverly she says "Ami-chan is in the hospital with my dad cause she had heart attack"

Ran smiled to Amu "Then visit her she probably is waiting for you"

Amu nodded and ate her breakfast and took a she was putting on her clothes until she stared at her frosty window

"_Hmmm i need to get winter clothes i do not want to see Ami with me looking like a human ice" _She thought for a minute and glared at her closet and grabbed her cute Black and Pink Jacket and her long brown boots and a pair of pink mittens with snowflakes print on it and grab her bra and underwear and jeans , now smiling amu began changing her clothes. Amu ran downstairs and went outside waving bye to Midori and ran to the hospital.

~ At the hospital~

Amu panted and asked the lady in the desk to where Ami is.

"Miss Ami is in room 634 in the 2nd floor she is currently having her check up"

"Thank You" Amu then used the elevator(The hospital has an elevator... convienient much ;D)

When amu finally arrived to the floor and found the room she knocked and a voice said "come in" Amu opened the door and gasped

"Ami?"

Horrified at the sight of Ami hooked up with wires and cable with a monitor showing her heart rate. Amu went to Ami's bed and cried

The doctor tapped ami's head and smiled "Ami's heart rate is turning normal now" The doctor left and smiled at the girl and the man

"Amu... why'd you come here its only 9 o' clock in the morning" Tsumugu chuckled

"Well... I didn't notice the time cause I just wanted to see Ami since you know what happened.."

"Hmm aren't you forgetting something or _someone_ Amu?

"Dad what are you talking about?"

Tsumugu tapped his daugher's head "I thought you were suppose to hang out with Utau and with her brother today in the park"

"Oh Crap! I promised to see her in 30 minutes which is-" Amu stared at the clock "RIGHT NOW!" but soon notice her sister sleeping with a smile "she kissed her sister in the forehead "I'll be back"

Amu waved goodbye and grabbed the doorknob and stormed to the elevator and pushed the button to the ground floor and ran to the park and saw Utau waving "hi" and her brother smirking she noticed Utau was wearing a jacket(with a sweater underneath) and pants and boots with ribbons on it with earmuffs that looks like cute pink pandas and white mittens. While ikuto wore a a jacket and a shirt with jeans and sneakers with a aqua blue scarf on his neck. Amu thought _"God he looked sexy especially with that scarf on his neck"_ Amu blushed.

"Hey Utau and Ikuto did I make you guys wait?"

"Nope not at all infact we just arrived" Utau smiled

"Thats good" Amu was still gazing at ikuto's body

Ikuto joined in "Hey Amu why are staring at my body are you a pervert or somethin?" Amu blushed

"Baka of course I am not a pervert but YOU are the pervert here"

Utau sighed "Let's just go to the ramen shop now shall we?"

Amu and Ikuto stopped talking and followed Utau to the ramen shop and Ikuto bought two ramen with meat in it while the other was ramen and seafood and meat in it . While Amu and Utau are looking for a table they saw Kuukai eating a bowl of ramen and vegatables.

"Yo! Blonde and Pink Head!" Kuukai Shouted

"Wassup Souma" Utau replied as she sat next to kuukai

"Aww Utau and Souma kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Amu Joked

Then ikuto came with the ramens and drinks "Yo Kukai"

Amu: Srsly? That Short

Steph: C'mon I lost inspiration I'll Update next week anyways

Ikuto: Aww no lemon :'( There should have been lemon or atleast a kissing scene

Amu: Yay atleast its clean! : )

Steph: But... I might put a lemon/lemons In another Amuto story

Ikuto: YESHPUT LEMONS! :P

Amu: Shit...

Ikuto: What is it amu?

Amu: ummm can anyone review? :D


End file.
